Vascular studies in Acute Renal Failure during the peak of disease and during the recovery phase; study of the mechanisms of vasomotor abnormalities with particular reference to vasoactive substances and the experimental trial of vasodilatory agents. Systematic investigation of the structural functional correlations in the renal medulla with particular emphasis on the role of the loops of Henle and vasa recta in the concentration mechanisms.